The Secrets I Kept
by BallerinasAreBabyNinjas
Summary: A demon, a mangekyou sharingan, and an ego to match all sealed inside our favorite pink haired girl. This just spells trouble. Sequel to Rewritten. Bringing this back for konohakid!
1. Sand vs Leaf

Rayne: I'm back y'all!!! The sequel to Rewritten is here!!!!!! This story is dedicated to KillerFerret469 cuz she's a really good friend from school!!!!!!! Anyway if you reviewed Rewritten, then your name is posted below!!!!!!

xdreamaddictx, black owl 666 66

Only two??????? Well, that doesn't matter cuz- Skye: Stop being so enthusiastic and just get on with it. Never mind... I'll finish this. This starts when Sakura and the gang first meet Gaara and Co. The begining of the Chunin Exams cuz you guys know that's your fave part, right?

Rayne and Skye: Naruto is not ours. It's Kishimoto-san's. coughsadlycough This is our **DISCLAIMER**!!!;p

* * *

The Secret I Kept

Sand vs. Leaf

Team 7 had just gotten finished training with Kakashi when Konahomeru (sp?) and his friends asked to play. Sasuke, of course, declined and left but Sakura and Naruto gladly accepted. Konahomeru was happy when Naruto said he'd play but when Sakura agreed, he said the three words that would get him a free beating; "No way, hag!!!!" Sakura suddenly began to charge and chased them all the way down the street. That is, until they bumped into a man with purple markings on his face.

"I'll teach you to watch where your going, kid," the man yelled. A puppet unwound from his back and he used his ability in chakra strings to get the puppet to race toward Konahomeru. The boy ducked and closed his eyes, expecting to be killed. After a few moments and nothing had happened, he opened his eyes to see Sakura standing in front of him, protecting him from a fate that was sure to come.

"Leave them alone," a voice said from above. The man turned around to see Sasuke standing in a tree. "Why should a guy like me listen to you?" the face painted man said. "I'm guessing your bitch of a mom didn't teach you any manners," Sakura said, as she began to push the puppet backwards, inch by inch. The man just smirked and said, "You'll get it now."

Suddenly, Sakura felt sand wrapping around her body and jumped backwards. She managed to escape most of the sand but a little bit was still around her wrists when another voice was heard. "**Sand Coffin!!!!!!**"

Although the grip on her wrists was deathly tight, Sakura kept an emotionless face when yet another voice called out, "That's enough Gaara. You too Kankuro. We've got nothing to accomplish by fighting them." The sand on Sakura's arms began slipping away and she began to see the outline of a girl with four spikes on her head. The spiky haired girl then continued,"You two. What are your names?"

Sakura and Sasuke gave the girl their names and Naruto yelled out his just so he wouldn't be left out. The girl then introduced herself as Temari, the guy with the face painting as Kankuro and the red haired one as Gaara. "So are you guys in the chunin exams, too?" Kankuro asked a smirk still on his face. Naruto was about to blurt out no, but Sakura quickly cut him off. "Yeah, our sensei just recomended us today." "Good," Temari said, "Cuz I want to fight you," she said pointing at Sakura. The three then disappeared and all that was left was sand.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sasuke asked her why she had said that. "I'm about to talk to Kakashi about that so we will be. Don't worry." The minute she finished Sakura was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Sakura hopped from roof top to roof top, her arms began to hurt more ( yes she does feel pain, she just never shows it unless she needs to or it **really** hurts). When she stopped she found there was already someone waiting for her. "Hey, Sasuke," she said, not even bothering to give him a glance. "Can I borrow your arm weights? No need to get Kakashi worried about my arms," Sakura said, her emerald eyes unusually dull. The minute Sasuke tossed them to her Sakura was once again gone. Sasuke was at first shocked at how whe had left so quickly but then smirked at her retreating form and went home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Kakashi, I'm home," Sakura said as she opened the door. She came into the kitchen and looked him stragiht in the eye. "Why didn't you sign us up for the Chunin Exams?" "I was going to mention it to the Hokage tomorrow," was the reply. "My turn for questions; what happened to your arms?" Kakashi said as he squezed her wrists, causing Sakura to scream in pain.

"Kakashi before you even say it I was not trying to get myself killed. I was protecting the Hokage's grandson... unless you didn't want me to save him," Sakura yelled before turning to Kakashi with hurt in her eyes. Kakashi imediately softened and asked, "Was it with a red haired kid cuz I saw him approaching as I left." Sakura nodded and Kakashi continued. "That's the Kazekage's son." Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "The what????" she screamed.

* * *

So that's all!!!! I gotta make this short cuz my mom's calling me. I want eight reviews or else i won't update again!!! Now with my Uchiha pride and sakabato, I now leave your presence... sayonara...


	2. Let the Games Begin

Rayne:Alright!!!!!!!! I'm back with the next chapter!!!!!!! Sakura has fought against the Kazekage's son???????? No way!!!!!!!! Well, it happened and even shocked Sakura!!!

Sakura: It's not my fault!!! You made me fight him!!!!!! I'm good friends with all the crew and I hate it when YOU make me fight them (coughevencoughitachicough)

Rayne: You don't like it? You be the writer. But until that is humanly possible for you, would you announce the people that reviewed the last chapter, please?

Sakura: Fine... Here are the people who reviewed Sand vs. Leaf; black owl 666 66, dark wolf girl, and StrongerThanISeem. Before Rayne updates again, she would like to see eight reviews at the review bar at the top or else this story is history and shall go thru her shredder, got it?

Rayne & Sakura: Rayne & Skye do not own Naruto. If we did we'd be stinkin rich from how many people watch the show and stuff but we're not so we keep livin normal people!!!

**Let the Games Begin**

"Sakura, wake up!!!" Kakashi called. Nothing. "Sakura." Silence. **"SAKURA!** If you don't get your lazy ass out of bed I'll-" "Who you yellin at, Kakashi? Gone crazy?"Sakura said as she sorted through the kitchen's fruit bowl. Kakashi stared at the stairs, from the spot Sakura was standed to back to the stairs "How did? When did-" he stammered. Sakura smirked and pealed an orange as she replied, "Ran fast. About 7.8 seconds ago. Anyway, enough about me how did your talk with the Hokage go?"

Kakashi pulled himself from his shocked state long enough to reply that it had gone fine. Sakura then smirked and said,"Good. I get to show Temari how strong I've gotten." "What was that, Sakura?" Kakashi mumbled. as Sakura turned to reply she saw Kakashi reading Icha Icha Paradise and an half evil half angry smile came upon her face. She quickly pulled the book out of his hands and pushed it down the garbage disposal. She turned to Kakashi with a triumphant smirk on her face but it was gone when she saw him reading the same book she had just shredded. Kakashi just shrugged and said," You've been doing that ever since you were nine. I've learned to keep a spare or two. Sakura just fumed and replied," Let's just go before you start goin all Jiraiya on us," Sakura then began to drag Kakashi out by his hair while he was still reading his beloved book.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura had decided to stop dragging Kakashi so she arrived at the training grounds much sooner and began to tell Sasuke and Naruto the good news about the chunin exams (guess who's talking?)"Yes!!!! Another step closer to being Hokage!! Believe it!!!!!" Naruto yelled while Sakura covered her ears and Sasuke winced. "Looks like you guys are having fun but now let's get onto the more important stuff," Kakashi said as he walked into the clearing and tucked his book into his kunai pouch. "You three are to report to the Exam Building at twelve, if you want to take the exam that is."

As Naruto was about to start yelling again, Sakura clamped his mouth with her hand and said in a bored tone,"Kakashi,i you know us well enough to know that we show." And with Sakura walked away leaving a stunned Naruto, a bored looking Kakashi a smirking Sasuke. _"She's starting to come out of her shell a bit_," Sasuke thought_. "That should be good for the Chunin Exams."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There were a crowd of students outside the door waiting to be let in. Sakura pushed her way to the front and in monotone said to the two guard jonin," Will you let us go to the next go to the next floor? We really don't have time for your genjutsu." As all the other shinobi started to call Sakura crazy, Sasuke stepped forward, then yelled out,"You all just don't see when someone else is right do you?" The room got quiet as the two jonin began to laugh."Looks like there are a couple of clever ones here." The jonin charged Sasuke but as he was about to kick them both back, Sakura grabbed his foot in mid-air and pushed it down to the ground, landing in a headstand. She then kicked the two jonin away with her feet and landed softly on the ground. She then turned to Sasuke and said,"We don't need to cause a scene here, Sasuke." "Then what did you just do?"Sasuke said, smirking as he pointed behind her.

Sakura turned to find all the shinobi in the room looking at her with open mouths and/or raised eyebrows. She had just kicked two **JONIN** fifteen feet back. Sakura looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walked up to Sakura and gave her a look of approval. "Nice work there, pinky. Those guys were getting really annoying."Temari smirking. Sakura glared at her then retorted, "Thanks, spiky." Temari returned her glare and Sakura continued, "Don't make fun of my hair and I don't make fun of yours." Becoming quickly annoyed with the pink-haired kunoichi, Temari turned on her heel with her siblings following although a laughing Kankuro turned around once to give her a thumbs-up. Sakura waved back then turned to her own team telling them to keep moving and walked towards the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(i skipped the part where naruto yells out he's the greatest because Sakura already gave them enough recognition for one day :-) sorry naruto fans!)

In the next room, the exam procter had all the shinobi sit at assigned seats; Naruto and Sakura in the front row, Sasuke in the third. He then handed out a test paper and began to explain the rules. "One rule; don't cheat or else you'll get kicked out. If any or your teammates don't't get any questions right, the whole team is disqualified,got it? Begin!!!"Naruto's head immediately pales and falls on the desk as Sakura and Sasuke glare at him.

Sakura finishes her test in two and a half minutes and falls asleep. When she wakes up, she glances at Naruto. and sees him staring worriedly the test paper . She figures he needs help then "accidentally" knocks her paper off her desk right at the procter's feet. Sakura smiles sweetly as he picks it up and places it on her desk. The procter stays there for a minute and says,"This wouldn't happen to be a diversion would it, Sakura?" Sakura looks at him confused and replies," For whom? By the way, times up." The proctor is about to argue but the timer goes off so instead he just glares at Sakura as he walks back to his desk. The proctor looked oover the papers and shuffled teams out of the room. When there were ten teams left, the proctor put the papers down and said, "Congratulations! You all passed!" As the teams celebrated, the proctor thought to himself,_"Somehow, Sakura got them all right."_

* * *

Remember; Iwant the review bar to say **EIGHT** reviews or the story runs thru the shredder!!!!!!Don't forget to review it!!!


	3. Out of Her Shell

Rayne: We- I mean I'm back!!!!!!!!!

Skye: No, you were right when you said we.

Rayne: How did you get in here? The writer's spot is for me and the story's characters-not YOU!!!

Skye: FYI ; I am you. Anyway cookies to all the people who reviewed the last chapter: StrongerThanISeem, black owl 666 66, KillerFerret469, jackie-chan1230

Sakura: Rayne-san does not own Naruto cuz she promised me that if she did then I'd kick everyone's ass- especially Sasuke…but I'm only saying the Sasuke part because Skye-san told me t-(gets killed by Skye)

Skye: Shut up!!!!!!!!!! No one's supposed to know that!!!

Sasuke walks in and Skye stares at him with an evil smile

Sasuke: Hey waz up… Why are you staring at me like that?

Skye gets out some kunai and chases a screaming Sasuke around the room.

Reborn Sakura: Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Sasuke, I'll help you!!!!!

* * *

**The Secrets I Kept**

**Out of Her Shell**

Just as the teams began to celebrate a wall was kicked in and there stood a woman in a trench coat, shorts, and a spaghetti strap top. "Alright maggots," she shouted above the noise, "You may have passed the written but now's the time for action. If you want to take the exciting part of the chunin exams follow me," she finished earning a glare from the written test exam's proctor. "Finally. I've been waitin for about an hour now," Sakura muttered as she hopped out the broken wall with the rest of her team.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(the rules are the same as the show so I'm skipping those)

The genin learned this woman's name was Anko as she told them the rules of the second exam. "Now begin!" she shouted as she opened the gate to the Forest of Death Sakura was about to run in but she felt a hated familiar chakra and stopped. She turned to Anko and whispered,"I think **he's** here. Sound the alarm. If I see him out here, I'll try to wrap things up here but I don't know if I'm strong enough now." Anko looked at her wide-eyed at first then nodded and headed off towards the Hokage's Tower with a determined look on her face. Sakura then lept off into the Forest of Death full-speed, leaving Naruto and Sasuke to cough in her dust.

When the two boys finally caught up with her, it was nearing dark so they set up camp in below some trees in the middle of the forest. Sakura started the fire while Sasuke and Naruto went to catch fish. While the two shinobi were gone, Sakura used the alone time to concentrate on meditating. It was then she felt the chakra once more_. "No way_," she thought as she concentrated harder to pinpoint the exact location of the chakra_. " Is he after Naruto's kyuubi or... No...He's after the sharingan!!!" _

Sakura jolted herself out of her trance and began to head for where she felt Sasuke's chakra and started running faster. _"Sasuke's chakra's goin insane!!! What's goin on out there?" _At that same moment, Sakura entered a clearing of trees and saw Naruto knocked out against a tree branch, and Sasuke being bitten by Orochimaru. Sakura caught Sasuke as Orochimaru threw him to the ground. "Why did you do this to him, Orochimaru? He's got nothing to do with you!" Sakura yelled out, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Orochimaru smiled as he walked closer to Sakura and lifted up her face so she would look him straight in the eye. "Not yet my little cherry blossom, not yet." Tired of hearing what Orochimaru was saying, she swatted his hand away only to see he had already left. Cursing under her breath, she picked up Naruto and the now unconscious Sasuke and headed off into the darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura had gotten a good 800 feet away when she decided to put Sasuke and Naruto down and something rolled out of Naruto's kunai pouch. _"Leave it to those two to do work while getting dinner,"_ Sakura thought, laughing as she put away the Earth scroll. She then began meditating again, her back leaning against the tree trunk, almost making it look like she was sleeping. At least, that's what one group of sound ninja thought. The group closed in on her, preparing to kill her when suddenly the girl ninja (i dont know their names)in the sound group was knocked out on the ground in just a matter of seconds. The next second Sakura was standing on top of the girl, a bloody kunai in her hands. "Who wants to go next?" she asked in a bored tone. The one with the pointy hair then lunged towards Sakura, pinning her to the ground. However, it was unknown to Sakura that her battle was being watched from the bushes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ino, we need to help her,"Shikamaru whispered as he, Ino and Choji watched Sakura get pummeled by the mysterious sound nin. Ino took a deep breath and nodded."Okay, let's help her." Ino and the rest of her team jumped out of the bushes just as Sakura got fed up."I've had enough of this!" Sakura yelled as she kicked the ninja off of her and into a tree. She then appeared behind the last ninja and tapped his pressure point, knocking him out for a time period of 30 to 60 minutes. Sakura quickly slipped her hand into his kunai pouch, revealing two Earth scrolls. Sakura sighed then disappeared from the human eye. Ino then gasped as she felt a light touch on her shoulder. "Shoulda just stayed in the bushes, Ino," Sakura whispered as Ino fell to the ground. Sakura knocked out Choji and turned to knock out Shikamaru but he was gone. Sakura then felt her body go stiff but didn't know why. Then it hit her; **Shadow Possession Jutsu**!

Unwillingly she drew a kunai and gathered her hair together. It was then Sakura realized what she was being forced to do "No! Shikamaru, don't!" she called but it was too late. Sakura brought the kunai through her hair at a slanted angle, raining bubble-gum colored streaks to the ground. That was the last straw. Sakura gained strength from what seemed like nowhere and broke free of Shikamaru's jutsu. She then ran straight up to his face and punched him in the gut, sending an unconscious Shikamaru back into the pile of the rest of his teammates. Sakura then fell to the ground letting tears escape her eyes. _"It took forever to_ _grow my hair out and now it's gone,"_ Sakura thought as she stood up wiping her tears away.

"Who did this to you, Sakura?" a familiar voice asked. Sakura sharply turned around to see Sasuke standing behind her. His skin looked like it was on fire and he had black marks all over his body. Sakura quickly assured Sasuke it was nothing and begged him to stop. Instantly, the marks were gone and his skin turned back to normal. Sasuke looked at her hair and smiled. "I think I like your hair like that," he said as he stood up, offering Sakura a hand once he was up. Sakura looked at him with disbelief in her eyes at first but then smiled as well and took his hand to stand up.( let me describe Sakura's new haircut; it looks exactly like rihanna's with one side longer than the other ;-p. bet you guys wish you had that haircut there's a pic on my profile too... )

Sasuke still couldn't walk well so he had to lean on Sakura to keep walking. As they walked over to Naruto a ninja with silver hair in a ponytail appeared holding him up. "May I be of assistance?" he asked, his eyes hiding an unknown secret. Sakura felt that they could trust the man, at least for now, so he carried Naruto all the way to the Hokage's Tower. "See you soon," he replied and in an instant he was gone as mysteriously as he appeared. As Team 7 entered, they found the rest of the teams already there, including Ino's team and Kakashi. "Glad you three could join us," the Third Hokage said. "Here are your matches." (im skipping everyone else's because sakura's the main character here!BTW naruto woke up and fought his match.) HARUNO SAKURA vs. YAMANAKA INO.

Sakura sighed and made her way to the arena. Ino was already there and was babbling on about getting back at her for what happened in the forest. Sakura rubbed her head and sighed once again."Ino, do us all a favor and shut up. I don't need your blabber mouth adding to my headache,"Sakura said getting into a fighting stance. Ino was about to retort but the proctor started the match at the same time so she just lunged for Sakura instead.(being a lazy ass so ill just briefly describe the battle)

Ten minutes later everyone except Kakashi (sasuke left for the hospital) agreed that Sakura was getting beat up and that Ino would win. After all, Ino would throw punch after punch and Sakura would just get hit. Finally, Ino threw a finishing punch but Sakura blocked it. "Sorry Ino,"she said,"but playing with you has become a bit boring. You've wasted all your energy hitting me while I've been storing it. This match ends NOW!!!" Sakura finished that last sentence by pulling Ino towards her then kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying across the arena and making a nice sized dent in the wall. Sakura then turned to the proctor and said,"The match over?" He smiled and nodded and Sakura smirked as she fell to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Sakura woke up, she saw the last match was over and the Hokage was about to announce the rules to the finals.(again being a lazyass so im not gonna describe those either!) After everyone heard the rules, they left to go start their training for the finals while Sakura just went to the hot springs. After she got out she heard sasuke fangirls yelling, "Sasuke-kun has disappeared!!!!!" Sakura smirked as she thought,

_"So Sasuke left huh,"_

**_"You do know that Kakashi is probably teaching him, right?"_**

_"You know lately you've been starting to lose your POINT!"_

_**"Damn you are so stupid! He probably took so of OUR medicine! Emphasis on OUR!"**_

_"Shit!"_

Sakura raced home to find Kakashi gone and three of her bottles of medicine gone. Sakura sighed as she locked up the house again as she heard a certain hyperactive ninja yell behind her. "Sakura why aren't you training?" Naruto half asked, half yelled. Sakura sighed again before looking at her friend. "Because I'm strong enough as it is. After all I'm only fighting Temari." And with that, Sakura walked away smirking, leaving a gaping and unusually silent Naruto behind her.

* * *

**Skye:**So what do you think? How is Sakura gonna beat Temari? Well for five more reviews I'll gladly tell you!!!!! Remember **FIVE!!! NO FLAMERS PLEASE!!!**


	4. Surprises, Old Friends, and Endings

Rayne:Hey I'm back y'all

Storm and Skye: How many times do we have to say it's we not I?

Rayne:(points at Storm) Wait who are you?

Storm: Well since you're the normal one and Skye's the one with anger management problems, I'm your crazy always-on-a-sugarhigh alter ego!!!!! Oh yeah another alter ego is trying to surface too!!!! I think she said her name was Hinote and... well... you never know what she'll do!!!!!!

Rayne: Great, just what I need. More pyromaniacs tearing my mind to pieces!!

Hinote: ( holds up a flamethrower) Someone say more fire??????

Rayne: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Skye,Storm: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Oh yeah cookies to the following people who reviewed the last chap; xxPunk sk8r13-blackowl66644x,StrongetThanISeem,and KillerFerret469. That only looks like three but the reviewed the other chapters too making the total reviews five!!!!

Hinote: The four of us do not own Naruto. If we did we'd probably make it so that we'd be the stars so yeah... HEY WHERE'S MY FLAMETHROWER!!!

Rayne,Skye, Storm: RUN!!!!!!!

_

* * *

_

_kyaaa- _song

_'kyaaa'_ - saku-chan's thoughts

_**'kyaaa'**_- inukura talking

* * *

A month later the day of the Finals had finally arrived.(once again im a lazy ass so im skipping to sakuras fight. oh yeah shika-kun quit in the prelims...sorry shika fans!)Temari, using her sand, had already arrived at fighting area and was waiting on Sakura. 

However as Sakura was about to turn around and used the steps Naruto gave her a good luck pat on the back and to everyone's shock accidentally pushed her over the railing. Naruto was about to jump over the railing and grab her but Sakura took care of it herself. She put chakra in her feet and performed a few cartwheels on the wall. Then she formed a ball with her body and landed softly on the ground.

"Looks like you haven't done much training have you, pinky," Instead of retorting to Temari's comment, Sakura turned to the proctor( forgot his name too) and said,"Wanna explain to our audience who I am?" The proctor turned to the crowd and began to explain,"Listen up cuz I'm only gonna say this once and using the least amount of words possible; She's, the one and only, cursed Uchiha, Kura." As the crowd started to throw any and everything into the arena, Sakura put her hands together and yelled out,"Release jutsu!"

In that moment, everyone could see the real Sakura for the first time. Her shirt was exactly like TenTen's except black with white lining the edges. her skirt was also black with white lining it except down each side it had a tear-like slit. Underneath she wore black biker shorts. Her hair was now a shoulder length, straight across even-cut and had become black with five red streaks; two on each side and one in the back down the middle. The weirdest part of it all were the black dog ears sticking out of her head. These also had a red streak on the from the tip down so they were at a diagonal. "Do you really want to die today?" Sakura said as she lifted her head. Anyone could plainly see the sharingan in her eyes.

Temari whipped herself out of her state of shock and pulled out her fan. "Start the match already!" she yelled, as she tried to get over her fear. The proctor started the match and Temari began blowing all different types of winds at Sakura. After two minutes of dodging, Sakura yawned and muttered,"I'm bored. Time to end this."

Sakura formed a couple of hand signs, then put her right hand above her head. "Fire style! Flame Seal!!!!!" At this moment, a disk of fire formed in Sakura's hands. the disk grew larger until it reached the walls of the arena and blocked the crowd's view of the battle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is she doing?" Temari thought to herself. Sakura turned to her and said,"They don't need to see what will happen here." At this, Sakura's sharingan became a mix of blood red and midnight blue as Inukura took over. "This will be over soon,"Sakura said,as she lifted her hand, which now had claws. Sakura ran towards Temari and in the blink of an eye, her prized fan laid ripped to shreds on the ground, even the metal. "Sakura turned to Temari with a smirk on her face. "Your turn." "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Temari screamed as her face turned pale. She took a deep breath and fainted on the spot.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream vibrated through the arena, sending shivers up the spines of all who heard it. "That sounded like Temari!" Kankuro said as he turned to Gaara. "you don't think she-" We'll soon find out,"Gaara said as he pointed towards the floor of fire. It was quickly disappearing, leaving the figures of Temari and Sakura on the arena floor.

"Is the match over?" Sakura asked impatiently. The proctor nodded and Sakura pulled out a jar and threw it to Kankuro. "It should help heal her,"Sakura explained. As soon as Sakura had finished talking Naruto jumped off the railing and gave her a bear hug. "You did it, Saku-chan!!!!" he yelled as he hugged even tighter. As Sakura began to turn blue, she muttered,"I don't know what's worse; your hugs or Gaara's sand coffin." Naruto let go and began to congratulate her on her match when there was a poof of smoke in the arena.

"I would usually say welcome home but what if you had poofed up in the middle of my match, huh?" Sakura said as she greeted whoever was in the smoke. As it cleared away the crowd could plainly see it was Kakashi and Sasuke(you know the drill; fangirls go crazy and sasuke flicks them off or somethin like that) Sasuke turned and gaped in surprise. "K-K-Kura-ch-chan? ...I-Is it really you?" he stuttered as he tried to get his words out. Sakura smirked and stepped forward and replied,"The one and only. Got the sharingan to prove it." Sasuke slowly walked forward and gave Sakura a hug, which she warmly returned. Naruto was just staring on in confusion. "What's going on here?" he demanded as everyone turned to look at him. "Sakura kaughed and said,"I'm not just a Uchiha: I'm Sasuke's little sister.

"No way!!!!!!!" Naaruto screamed, making everyone in a five mile radius cover their ears."Sakura's hot but Sasuke's just an emo bastard!" At once Sasuke's sharingan activated and he took a step forward and said in a tone that meant death,"what did you say about me...No... more importantly, what did you say about my little sister?"Kakashi pt his face in his hands and sighed. "_This will not end well," _he thought as he once again looked at the scene in front of him

Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and whispered," Save it for your match, nii-san." She then turned to Naruto and said,"Let's go Naruto. We're only in the way here... and if you don't mind, I'll take the stairs, not get pushed over them." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he ran up the stairs to avoid Sasuke's rekindled anger.

Sakura sighed and followed him but as she reached the top, she found Gaara frozen in place, watching something that was happening to her right. Sakura turned to watch and saw Gaara's and swallowing to bodies, blood, bones, and all. Gaara turned to them and muttered, "Would you like to be next?" Naruto took the hint and ran away but turned aroud to see Sakura still standing there, staring Gaara straight in the eye. "The Gaara I know wouldn't do that of his own free will," she retorted, a smirk tugging on her lips. Gaara looked surprised at this and asked,"Oh? And how do you know me?" Sakura shrugged adn whispered, "I just do," Sakura the turned around and followed Naruto up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Skipping sasukes fight too)

Saukur

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Gaara don't you remember when I met you the day your father came to town?" Sakura said, then continued, "That was when I **FIRST** met you! That was when I realized I wanted to help you!!! That was when I realized… that I was just like you," the last part Sakura said so quietly that it could barely be heard. Everyone within earshot turned their head towards Sakura in disbelief. "There was a song I used to sing you whenever Shukaku used to arise. Do you remember it, Gaara-chan?" Like a little child, Gaara nodded his head as Sakura began to sing.

_Calm down now_

_It's over_

_You can come out of your high_

_Just trust me_

_I'll show you_

_Just lay back and close your eyes_

_-_

_You don't have to hurt anymore_

-

Gaara fell to his knees and started crying, soaking the ground below his face with his tears.

_So take my hand and_

_Don't let go_

_Well get through this_

_Somehow I know_

_That's right I said_

_We will together_

_Just believe in me_

Gaara had moved from his slumped from his slumped position and hugged Sakura, crying into her shoulder Although she was surprised, she kept singing because she knew that leaving Shukaku on the brink of arrival was not a good thing. Plus, it reminded her of old times.

_I was just like you_

_So confused_

_Didn't know where I could turn_

_But I was pulled_

_From darkness_

_And it was then I learned_

_-_

_There are reasons, people, someone to live for_

_-_

_So take my hand and_

_Don't let go_

_Well get through this_

_Somehow I know_

_That's right I said_

_We will together_

_Just believe in me_

_-_

_I know it seems unreal_

_That someone wants to help you find your way_

_But just know, know that I was just like you_

_And after the darkness there's the light of day_

_-_

_So take my hand and_

_Don't let go_

_Well get through this_

_Somehow I know_

_Just gotta take my hand _

_I promise not to let go_

_I'll help you through this_

_Through rain, sleet and snow_

_So just call my name_

_And I'll be there soon_

_Just know I'll do_

_All I can for you_

_Just believe in me_

Sakura ended her song, leaning out a little from her embrace so she can offer Gaara her hand. "ne wantDo you trust me Gaara?" she asked him gently. Tears begin to form in Gaara's eyes as he looks from her eyes to her hand and back again. Afraid his voice would fail him, Gaara nodded his head and took her hand. Sakura then took a small bottle from her kunai pouch and in it mixed together some of her blood and one of her hairs. The bottle flashed and in it was an onyx ring with four small rubies on it. Still holding Gaara's hand, Sakura walked over to the tree Temari was hiding behind and handed her the ring. "Whenever Gaara needs me, just call my name and I'll appear as soon as possible. If the ring itself turns silver, then I'm in a close to death experience. and if the rubies turn into sapphires too then…well let's just say I'm no longer in this world," Sakura said, her eyes shadowing her hair. "I'll never let that happen, Sakura!" Gaara said quickly "I'll never let you get hurt." Sakura smiled at him and the three began to laugh.

During all of this, Naruto was staring at Sakura with amazement plainly written on his face. He had never and I mean **NEVER** seen her so gentle, so kind, so much like an angel. Sasuke on the other hand just smiled. This was the Kura he was used to seeing; the little sister he had known since he was little.

* * *

So what do you think? The name of that song is "Believe in Me."I bet every reader a review that you've never heard that song before. Well, if you thought you have then you're wrong because I made it!!! So you guys have to review my story now!!!!!! I want at least **SEVEN** more reviews before I update!!! **FYI** If anyone ever wants to use this song or any other in their story, you have to private message me that you want to use it and then wait for my reply. **OR ELSE!**... Bye now!!!!!!!!

oh yeah, im changing my name to Kura Uchiha


	5. Author Alert

Author Update

Author Alert

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated… I've had dance classes and... well, school but it's taken up a lot of time so yeah… Anyway if you still want me to update this story leave… hhhhmmmm how about 7 reviews… yeah that seems fair!! Please review if you loved this story!! I liked this story so please show it if you loved it!! ;-)

- Kura Uchiha-san


End file.
